To Schmooze
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Spoilers for Rule Fifty-One! Only Ziva could foil Tony's brilliant plan to schmooze then apologize.


**Spoilers for Rule Fifty-One!**

**Title: **To Schmooze.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**A/N: **So, I was kind of bummed that Tony or Gibbs didn't make it to Ziva's swearing. I could see the sadness on her face as well, and I knew she wanted them there as much as I did. I was especially bummed about Gibbs, as he's like a father to Ziva. Anywho... Enough of my blabbing. This takes place... some time after the finale. In fact, I threw in a random time marker there, but I don't really think it'll be that short/long. You pick.

Enjoy.

P.S Any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Tony cursed as he parked his car in a hurry and got out. He grabbed the take-out in his passenger seat, slamming the door shut and not even bothering to lock the door. He ran up the stairs of Ziva's apartment complex, nearly going past her front door. He took a take-out bag handle in his mouth, and knocked on the door. He heard someone move, and he then heard silence. He huffed, smiling though the bag hanging from his mouth.

"Come on Ziva." He huffed, letting the bag go back into his hand. He didn't hear anything from the other side, and he heard her shift.

"I have Chinese." He said, waving the bag in front of the peephole.

Nothing moved.

"Zee-vah." Tony whined, hoping to get her to budge. When nothing happened, he growled. He put the handle of the bag back in his mouth and dug her spare key out of his pocket. He unlocked her front door, walking inside and shutting the door behind him. He noticed her right away, as she was sitting on the couch in the living room. He walked into her kitchen, putting the take out bags down and pulling the chow-mien boxes out. He also grabbed the chopsticks, and made his way into her living room. He sat down on the couch next to her, much like on the plane to and from Mexico, and handed her a take-out box. She took it, though she didn't look at him.

"Ziva, please."

Ziva opened the box, and dragged the chopsticks out of Tony's hand. She began to eat the noodles, ignoring Tony. The television was on, playing some news that neither of them truly cared about.

Tony cursed mentally. He blamed Vance, really. He could honestly put the blame on Vance and his stupid orders. He'd been gone for a month, following that Alejandro guy that McGee seemed to loathe very much. Finally, he'd been relieved and the second he'd landed he had formulated a plan. Actually, it wasn't much of a plan, rather an elaborate scheme to wine and dine Ziva until she forgave him.

"Ziva, I was following orders."

There was a beat of silence, and then Ziva swallowed her food.

"I know." She said, picking something out of her teeth. Tony let out a breath, glad she'd finally spoke to him. He was beginning to think she'd gone mute.

"I am sorry. If Vance hadn't ordered me, I would have been right next to you."

"I know."

She still didn't look at him. Tony huffed (as he didn't want to anger the newly legalized ninja).

"I'm sorry I didn't call or text you right away."

"There was no need. I knew that your or Gibbs would only miss it for something major." She said, finishing off her chow-mien. She got up and walked into the kitchen, bringing the rest of the take-out with her. Tony took that as a good sign. However, she didn't share with him. Instead, she kept the bag right next to her and began to open each box to see it's contents.

"So I'm forgiven?" Tony said hopefully. Ziva stopped what she was doing, looking over at him. Tony couldn't tell if she was smirking or thinking.

"Nope."

Tony frowned, his brow furrowing together. This wasn't part of his plan. In his brilliant plan (which had taken him most of the flight to even come up with) she forgave him instantly and they watched a movie. Of her choice, of course, but only after he had some input. Now, that was all shattered. He still had to schmooze.

"Why not?" There went schmooze. Here comes groveling.

Ziva hummed to herself, carefully opening the orange chicken and beginning to eat it. Tony watched her, trying to wrack his brain for an answer. He looked between the take-out, the brownies that were sitting on the sofa arm, the flower, the cards... the cards! Tony wanted to smack his head for forgetting the whole reason he was apologizing in the first place.

"Congratulations on becoming a legalized United State of America citizen. I heard from Abby and McGee. They picked me up off the plane." Tony said with a grin. He then saw Ziva's smile, and knew he was in the clearing.

"No jokes about not wanting me to be a citizen, or about this all being a mistake?" She said sarcastically, but Tony knew she was being serious. He was well aware that she'd worked hard to become a citizen, and he was proud of her (though it would be some time before he truly admitted it).

"No more. I promise." Ziva raised an eyebrow, and Tony tilted his head.

"You broke the last promise." She teased him, and he flashed back to right before getting into the elevator to get on the plane.

"Well, this time I'm serious. I solemnly swear to make no more anti-Ziva-getting-her-citizen-ship-jokes." Tony said, raising his right hand. Ziva laughed, handing him a container of orange chicken. Tony shakes his head, reaching around her to grab the sweet and sour pork. Both begin to eat, Tony kicking off his shoes so he can rest his feet on the bottom of Ziva's coffee table.

"You know, I'm glad you passed your citizen test." Tony said between bites, and Ziva looked up at him.

"Why would that be?" She said, knowing this was leading somewhere. Tony chewed on the pineapple from his container, and then smirked down at Ziva.

"Well, then I wouldn't have to marry you to get you in."

Ziva slapped Tony's chest with her hand, laughing.

"I'd rather marry McGee." She said, and Tony feigned hurt.

"Ah, that hurts. Although, you'd have to deal with Abby."

"Better than dealing with you." Ziva said, smiling up at him. Tony smiled back, putting his take-out down next to him. He reached over and took Ziva's free hand, squeezing it.

"Really. I'm happy you got in Ziva." Tony was more serious this time, and Ziva smiled.

"I am too." She said, kissing his cheek before going back to her dinner. They were quiet for a moment, before Tony looked around.

"Where did all these flower come from? It looks like Jackson Perkins threw up in here."

Even though Ziva had no idea what Jackson Perkins was, her laughter soon filled the apartment as she covered her hand with her mouth to prevent food from going everywhere. And Tony, well…

He couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: **I truly believe that Tony's excited about Ziva becoming a US citizen. His way of telling her is through joking and teasing though. :P Anyway, tell me what you thought about the finale and such...

In a review. :D Leave me love to smile about when I get home from school (damn presenting).

-Izzy.


End file.
